


It’s Two Sugars, Right?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [64]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Coffee, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Rare Pairing, Short & Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Sunmary: "It''s two sugars, right?"





	It’s Two Sugars, Right?

**64\. “It’s two sugars, right?”**

* * *

“It’s two sugars, right?” Hank asked, setting the two coffee on the sidetable for Sean and Drew. They were having a lazy Sunday afternoon, tucked away from the harsh December pour.

Sean had lost himself in a book he found on one of the bookshelves, Drew going over old reports to make sure they were in the proper order.

Both men smiled accepting the drinks with shared kisses.


End file.
